The Imposter
by TwistedIrish
Summary: What would happen if the Harry Potter Hogwarts knew, wasn't the real Harry Potter? Can Hogwarts handle the REAL Harry Potter? Or will the School spiral down into Chaos? Post-GoF –Adopted from AngelBabe09- Dm/Hp Oc/Bz Oc/Oc more inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Imposter**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did Harry would be a lot hotter and Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore wouldn't have died!**

Summary: What would happen if the Harry Potter Hogwarts knew, wasn't the real Harry Potter? Can Hogwarts handle the REAL Harry Potter? Or will the School spiral down into Chaos? Post-GoF –Adopted from AngelBabe09- DM/OC HP/OC

**_The Imposter- Chapter One: The Letter_**

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, tugging at his beard in agitation. He was late for the welcoming feast, but he didn't care. A strange piece of parchment laid abandoned on his desk the odd ink shining a dull gray on the thin white parchment. He could believe it, for it was truly unthinkable. An Imposter, Hogwarts couldn't have an Imposter running around its halls could it? And yet it could be possible.

Dumbledore sighed turning on his heels to head for the Great Hall. This was a very bad time for the ministry to be interfering with his school.

He walked into the hall eyeing Dolores Umbridge warily.

"Harry Potter," He called.

The small boy looked up at him in surprise before rising to his feet.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore stood before the Head table. He sent a silent prayer up before spinning on his heel and sending a quick spell at the boy.

Students and Teachers alike screamed in shock and fear, as the boy was thrown back and began convulsing on the floor.

"ALBUS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Minerva McGonagall screamed in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly at the boy on the floor.

"SILENCE," He bellowed.

The hall fell eerily quiet starring up at the headmaster in fear.

"I knew it, I knew you were off your rocker Dumbledore," Dolores shrieked gleefully, pointing a stubby finger at him.

Dumbledore glared coldly at her, "Silence you wretched woman I have more pressing matters to deal with then your pointless dribble."

"Albus, please, please tell me you have a reason. Tell me you didn't just attack Harry Potter, for-"

"That Minerva is not Harry Potter." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Dolores shrieked gleefully, "He's lost it!"

"BE SILENT WOMAN," Dumbledore roared, "That boy is an Imposter, The real Harry Potter has never set foot in Hogwarts."

"But Albus, how can that be?" Minerva asked in shock.

A musical laugh echoed off the walls, "Because my son is taught magic at home by my husband and I."

Every head whipped around to see a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes smiling beautifully up at Dumbledore.

"Hello Headmaster," She nodded respectfully.

Albus Dumbledore smiled slightly, forcing himself past his wonder and disbelief, "Lily Potter, welcome back."

"Impossible, it can't be," Severus Snape murmured in wonder.

Lily laughed softly, "Hello Sev my old friend."

Snape blinked rapidly before nodding jerkily, "Good to see you Lil."

The students gaped in shock at their potions master.

"As I was saying, James and I are very much alive, and our son is safe and sound at home. We were very shocked indeed when a trusted friend sent us clippings of our son apparently participating in a Triwizards tournament here at Hogwarts, when he isn't even a student here."

She scowled at the writhing boy on the floor. She flicked her wand at the boy stating clearly, "Unvaldium," the boy on the floor growled violently before a loud ripping echoed through the hall and the boy exploded leaving behind a violet scaly beast.

Hagrid up at the Professors table jerked back in his seat yelling in shock.

"'S a Gollum, tha' is! Get 'em outta 'ere, n don be touchin 'im," Hagrid pressed himself against the wall as far from the creature as possible.

"'S a nasty beast tha' is, nothin' good to 'em," Hagrid cringed away from it as it snarled at him.

The students looked up at him in shock, was the crazy monster-loving Professor actually refusing to be near a mythical creature?

Lily sighed waving her wand to cage it.

"Headmaster?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded motioning for the beast to be taken away.

Professor Vector and Professor Sprout nodded before taking the beast out of the Great Hall.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley watched it go with a mixer of shock, horror, and grief.

Lily sighed, "Thank you Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, "Now if you don't you mind my asking, where you and James have them hidden?"

"In America," Lily laughed, "I'll have Anna and James bring them first thing in the morning. There's no use in hiding anymore."

"Quiet right, now I'm sure you'd love to catch up with Professor Snape so if you will Severus. Show Mrs. Potter to her room?" Dumbledore asked, Prof. Snape nodded politely and moved to walk around the table.

"Now wait just one minute Albus Dumbledore," Dolores Umbridge shrieked, "You expect me to believe that THAT WOMAN is the deceased Lily Potter?"

Lily scowled in annoyance, "Clearly I am not, nor have I been dead at any point in my life. I am alive and well and I would appreciate it if you spoke with more respect to my former Headmaster, Ms. Umbridge."

Dolores blinked in surprise before shooting her a displeased look, "Well, you obviously know who I am, so it will come as no shock that I will be writing to the minister to inform him of your disloyalty to the ministry, for this disgraceful lie. Impersonating a dead woman. Disgusting!"

"Lying? Oh no, I'm not lying I really am Lily Potter. As for being disgraceful to the Wizarding world, let me tell you Dolores. About the blatant disregard to the lives of innocent half-breeds, you seem to be known for. Only a pureblood with a fear of the world around them would treat innocent people and creatures with such a cold dismissive hand. You Dolores Jane Umbridge are an embarrassment to witches everywhere," Lily hissed angrily.

"And as for being disloyal, I don't recall ever being disloyal. How exactly am I being disloyal when you are the one ordering attacks on children regardless of whether or not the child is really that. Would you like to explain to these people how those Dementors wound up in Little Whinging that night? You sent them didn't you. You know, the fact that your intention was to kill my son, even if it was the wrong boy, really pisses me off. So I'll warn you." Lily's eyes flashed like frozen emerald flames, "If you ever come near my son, or any other child for that matter, I'll not be held responsible for what I do to you. You're a sick woman Dolores, with a personality like poisoned honey, and I pray to god you choke on it."

Umbridge stared at her in shock, "I'll have you arrested for threatening a ministry official like this."

"From Azkaban? I seriously doubt it Dolores." Lily smirked confidently.

Umbridge bristled, "Is that so?"

"Yes, because you see, Adriana Tiller is actually James' cousin, and she would very much like to know why you felt the need to attack what she assumed was her nephew?" Lily asked smiling calmly.

Umbridge paled slightly, "She's…your related to… Adriana?"

"Yes, and as you know she's the Vice President of the American Magical community and is speaking with the Minister as we speak, I severely doubt that the minister is very pleased with you at the moment. Do you hear that Delores… It's the sound of your freedom slowly disappearing."

Umbridge gasped before waddling quickly out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore chuckled, "As cold and fierce as ever Mrs. Potter."

"Of course Headmaster, now Severus, if you'd be so kind, I've had a long trip." Lily smiled tiredly.

Prof. Snape nodded a small smile on his face.

The moment the doors closed the hall erupted in noise.

RWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHG

+Gryffindor Table+

"Bloody hell! Can you believe it? Harry Potter wasn't really HARRY POTTER!" Dean Thomas exclaimed in wonder.

Seamus Finnigan nodded "It's frightening how easily people believed it was Potter."

Parvati rolled her eyes "Of course everyone believed it, no one has ever met him, the last time anyone in Britain saw him he was a year old."

"I wonder what the REAL Harry Potter's like," Lavender Brown sighed dreamily, "I bet he's really gorgeous!"

"He can't look THAT different, everyone says he looks like a carbon copy of his father," Hermione huffed in annoyance, wringing her napkin in her lap.

"He can't be THAT different right, I mean the Gollum was impersonating Harry right, our Harry," She insisted.

Ron sighed, "That's the thing Mione, Harry Potter was never really here, so there… there never was 'our Harry' to begin with."

Hermione's face crumpled, "What if he hates us Ron, I couldn't take it, even if he never was 'our Harry' I couldn't take it."

"Come on now Mione, the real Harry's not going to be drastically different. He won't be a Slytherin. Ravenclaw maybe, I doubt he'll be a Hufflepuff though. But hey maybe he'll end up in Gryffindor again, and we can get to know the real Harry Potter. Who knows, maybe he'll end up our friend for real, and if not… well we still have each other. I mean we never really knew the real Harry so why get upset." Ron said smiling weakly at her.

Hermione smiled weakly back whipping her eyes, "Thanks Ron."

Ginny Weasley bit her lip, "I hope he's not angry that no one realized it was an imposter."

"How were we supposed to know? We're only students, and like Parvati said, no ones seen him since he was a year old." Neville Longbottom asked nervously.

Fred and George Weasley were whispering stealthily to each other talking about only they know what.

Parvati Patil had moved over to make room for her Ravenclaw twin Padma Patil and the twins had pulled Lavender from her daydreams and into their conversation. The three were giggling and talking amongst themselves.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other helplessly, one-question floating through their heads. What if they were wrong?

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

~Slytherin Table~

"What do you think about all this Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked pretending to fawn over him.

All of their friends knew she was really dating Blaise Zabini, but for appearance purposes, or more accurately his parents. Pansy pretended to be his girlfriend. It was the only thing stopping his parents from forcing him to marry Aria St. James his childhood friend. And distant, _distant _cousin, Draco didn't even know how they were related but their families had stayed close and he saw her as a sister, definitely not someone to marry.

The point was he'd _never_ marry her.

He glanced down the table at Aria. She sat between Ember Moon and Kari Hardwicke, her two best friends, not including him-self.

"I think it's mad really, Harry Potter… an impersonator. It's very… odd. I've hated Potter since first year now I've come to find out… he's not really Potter at all. It's all very unsettling," Draco, mumbled, "It's like all the Hate I held for Potter was a lie, like it was all planned or something."

Pansy frowned leaning back against Blaise's arm releasing Draco's, "That is weird, but at least it's not the entire Golden trio. We know the Beaver and the Weasel were real."

Draco shrugged, "It's not the same, I mean I _really _**hated **Potter."

Pansy sighed, "I know Dray, but what can we do. Maybe he'll be just as whiny as before, and have that annoying goody two shoes attitude you hate so much."

"Yeah, maybe," Draco mumbled sullenly, "I hate feeling like I've been played, I'm not a damned Chess game dammit. This is why I hate my bloody father dammit."

"Draco shh," Pansy warned glancing around nervously.

Draco sighed lowering his voice, "I've dealt with my father controlling me like a bloody pawn in a chess game for too long. I hate feeling like someone else is doing it as well."

Pansy nodded sympathetically, "I understand Dray."

"No you don't, that's just it," Draco sighed in frustration.

He glanced between Blaise and Pansy, both of whom were watching him warily, "Both of your families are neutral," he sighed, feeling very alone all of a sudden.

"That doesn't mean our lives are any safer than yours Draco," Blaise whispered quietly, it was now common knowledge among the Slytherins that his cousin had been murdered for refusing to help the Dark Lord.

Draco cringed feeling guilty, "Sorry mate, I wasn't thinking."

Blaise shrugged, "It's fine mate, I understand."

Draco sighed, "This is going to be one hell of a year, I can just feel it."

**Monday**

Classes had been cancelled due to the lack of a Defense Teacher, as Umbridge hadn't returned, and the fact that nobody was able to concentrate with the imminent arrival of the REAL Harry Potter.

Around lunch everyone was literally on the edge of his or her seats with anticipation.

Everyone jumped when the doors slammed open.

A gorgeous short woman with golden blonde curly hair and lively blue-green eyes smiled at everyone. While a handsome man with wild raven hair and excited hazel eyes looked around smiling fondly at the room before him.

"Hasn't changed a bit," James Potter laughed.

Sirius Black clean-shaven and well groomed. And dressed in jeans and with a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath stepped up next to him.

"Nope not a bit old friend, welcome back to the living you great ugly git," Sirius chuckled as students gapped at him in shock.

The woman rolled her eyes, "The schools not the only thing that hasn't changed," she mumbled rudely.

Sirius and James blinked curiously, "What is she talking about mate?"

"Haven't a clue old friend," James shrugged tossing his arm over his friends shoulder, "Let's go see if any of the old secret rooms are still there."

Sirius shrugged his arm off smirking, "Looking for anything in particular old magazines maybe?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about Padfoot," James said innocently leading the way out the door.

Sirius barked a laugh, "Oh you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Prongs old friend."

Remus Lupin, who stood off to the side, rolled his eyes before following his friends.

The woman sighed glancing up at Lily who had watched the exchange with faint amusement and exasperation, "Shall we go fetch them before they find trouble?"

Lily sighed nodding, "Let's go Anna, before they _cause _trouble. Do they even KNOW where they are?"

"Doubtful I met them at the doors and they were already gone." The woman sighed.

The students watched them leave. Confusion and shock filled the air.

A gruff sexy male laugh bounced off the walls, "Catch me if you can!"

A tall boy around six feet came flying in on an unfamiliar broom. He rode in standing on the broom like he was surfing. Perfectly balanced, laughing as he dodged around the chandelier. A girl, with dark blonde hair followed after him flying around the room, bending down to push her broom faster her dark eyes flashing happily. She laughed joyfully as released the broom raising her arms over her head, as she straightened on her broom.

The boy had messy jet-black hair that had that, 'Just had rough sex' look to it and hung in front of his jade green eyes. His skin looked like he spent every day in the sun and his athletic build may be the reason, the boy was anything but scrawny. He wore a black t-shirt that displayed his washboard abs and his well-toned arms. His jeans were worn with gaping holes throughout them.

"Jimmy~" the girl sang laughing as she grabbed the end of her broom

'Jimmy' huffed put a laugh leaning back on his heel to urge the broom higher, "Come on, slow poke," he chuckled before nimbly moving so he was laying on his back one foot dangling off the broom, while the other was bent to keep his balance. Both of his hands were behind his head, like a pillow.

Jimmy smiled viciously knocking pumpkins and candles out of the air.

Jimmy sighed, after knocking a pumpkin out of the air and into the Gryffindors punch bowl "I'm bored," He sat up, "Right now… where are we?"

Jimmy looked around curiously before looking down at the students gapping up at them.

"Oh, well, hello, what have we here?" Jimmy murmured scanning the crowd of students curiously.

"Harry James Potter I assume," Dumbledore asked in amusement.

Jimmy winced, "Now when you assume things you make an Ass out of u and me. But in this case you're right, but the names Jimmy. And… you are?" he asked, raising a jet-black eyebrow.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," He gave the boy a stern look.

Jimmy winced again, "Ouch, I'm in trouble."

The girl straightened quickly, eyes wide I shock. She was just as tanned as Jimmy, and obviously just as toned. Without the muscles, she had a flat stomach that her white skin-tight cami displayed and long slender legs. Her soft curves were obvious in her fall apparel. Her gray skinny jeans hugging her legs, her black hoodie jacket unzipped and barely covering her bare shoulders.

"You're going to start yelling at us," Jimmy stated nervously.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No I won't, but your mother will."

"Aw, Fuck Me, _you're telling our mother?_ Why can't you just give us detention or something?" Jimmy asked desperately.

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement, "Because you are not as of yet Hogwarts students. And I'm curious to see your parents reaction to your behavior."

"So tell our father then," The girl huffed following her brother to the floor.

Jimmy scowled, "Dad would probably tell mom anyway Gia."

"Oh yeah," she sighed, "He's totally whipped."

"Which is why I'm glad I'm never falling in love," Jimmy smirked, "Messy business love is."

Gia snorted, "Whatever, we are so dead Jimmy."

They glanced back at the door to see Minerva talking to Lily, James, Sirius, Anna, and Remus.

Lily was turning red with anger. She rounded on the two furiously.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GEORGIA ROSE POTTER!" Lily screamed furiously.

The two cringed, "Grounded," They chorused.

**HPOCDMOCHPOCDMOCHPOCDMOCHPOCDMOCHPOCDMOCHPOCDMOC**

**Reveiw please!**


	2. Votes In!

Hello readers!

Ok I've ended the poll! And the winner is DRARRY!

Jimmy Potter and Draco Malfoy more pairings will be add as the story progresses. There will be Het and Slash!


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Imposter**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore wouldn't have died!**

Summary: What would happen if the Harry Potter Hogwarts knew, wasn't the real Harry Potter? Can Hogwarts handle the REAL Harry Potter? Or will the School spiral down into Chaos? Post-GoF –Adopted from AngelBabe09- Hp/Dm

**_The Imposter- Chapter Two: A new Beginning_**

"Flying Indoors, Destruction of school property, Disrespecting your Elders… I don't know which is Worse!" Lily ranted pacing back and forth in Front of the Headmasters desk. Headmaster Dumbledore sat at his desk, Severus and Minerva on either side of him. James, Jimmy, and Gia were sat in front of her like children waiting for their punishment.

"Mom," Gia began, hoping to quell her Mother's anger.

Lily shot her a warning glare, "Don't Georgia."

Gia sank down in her seat miserably.

James leaned forward nervously, "Lily love, I don't think-"

"I. Blame. YOU, James Anthony Potter!" Lily bellowed angrily, "You're too lenient always laughing at the trouble they cause, you're their Father James, Help me out here!"

Lily paused in her pacing pinching the bridge of her nose. "I need help James."

James winced guilty, sinking slightly in his seat. Severus, from his place next to the Headmaster, smirked smugly at the chastised man.

"Mom," Jimmy tried, only to be silenced with a stern look.

Lily rubbed her temples tiredly, "Professor McGonagall, If you would be so kind, as to show my children to the Dormitory they'll be staying in until their sorting?"

"Call me Minerva dear, and it would be my pleasure," McGonagall ushered the teens out of the room quietly closing the door behind them. Severus nodded stiffly at the Headmasters dismissive nodded and followed them out.

The Headmaster cleared his throat pinning the two former Gryffindors with a firm look. "I'm not usually one to interfere as you know, but I do hope that's not how these situations are normally handled."

Lily and James shifted uncomfortably, under the Headmasters stern look.

"If you recall the speech I use to give at the beginning of nearly every year when you were in school, 'strength in times of crises. Unity in times of strife-'

"That is the key to a happy life," James finished sighing, "Your right, I'm sorry Lily. I guess raising the twins on our own… I always thought we'd at least have our parents to go to if we ever needed advice, I was scared of making a mistake, of being a horrible father."

Lily sighed sitting next to him and taking his hand, "James, the twins love you, I love you. You could never be a terrible Father, but I need you to help me here. They take after their Father after all," She smiled weakly brushing raven strands out of his eyes.

James groaned burying his face in his hands, "We'll be gray haired and bedridden by forty-two."

"Love I don't think we'll last that long," Lily teased, smiling softly.

The Headmaster cleared his throat again, "For curiosities sake… is my school going to survive?"

James and Lily shared a nervous look as the Headmaster chuckled lightly.

* * *

Gia and Jimmy sat quietly in their temporary dormitory waiting for their parent's arrival.

"Do you think their yelling at each other again?" Gia asked quietly.

Jimmy shrugged, "Probably, I wouldn't doubt it."

Gia sniffled slightly, "How do you think the others are doing?"

"I don't know G," Jimmy snapped, rubbing his face in frustration. He sighed when he saw his sister's distressed expression. "They're tough… they'll survive."

Gia sighed slowly, "I don't think they plan on taking us home," she admitted after a moment.

"I don't either," Jimmy agreed standing from his spot on the recliner and joining his sister on the couch. "I'm worried about Isaac and Caleb."

Gia leaned heavily into her brother, "Me too, and the twins," she sighed.

"Allen will protect them," Jimmy murmured pulling her into his side tightly, protectively.

Gia laughed weakly, "How he can barely take care of himself?...Do you think we should tell Mom and Dad?"

"They won't listen, they're too busy ripping each other's heads off, besides they'll never believe us." Jimmy sighed. "We'd just be accused of lying. And what are we going to say, our friends are being abused?"

Gia sighed, "You're right, we'll just pray for them, and do what we can from here."

* * *

James and Lily were just finishing up with the Headmaster when Remus Lupin slipped in with a somber expression on his face.

"Rem, is everything alright? Is it the twins?" The two parents stood quickly looking worried.

Remus held up a placating hand, "Sort of, but more to do with some of their friends."

"Are they still complaining about their friends not being here?" Lily sighed in annoyance, "They have their own families. And-"

"Lily… you should hear this," Remus interrupted quietly, "Headmaster may I borrow your Pensive for a moment?"

The Headmaster nodded grimly, standing to fetch his pensive.

The four adults gathered around the desk as Remus extracted the memory, "I don't think they knew I was in the other room, Sirius and I had been cleaning it up for them. As your aware those dormitories hadn't been used in nearly a century. Well… we heard this."

Remus dropped the Memory in and soon the four were being whisked away.

~~_(After a trip into the pensive)_~~

"Poor Caleb and Isaac!" Lily gasped fighting tears.

James was leaning against the wall heavily, "They don't feel like they can talk to us. All that about Allen, and the girls, Lily they've practically been living at our house for the last eight years how could we have missed all this?"

"I want to file for guardianship James," Lily whispered staring at the wall, tears running down her cheeks.

James hesitated, "Can we really handle that Lil, seven teenagers?"

"James they need us," Lily pleaded, turning to look at her husband, "We can't turn our backs on them… not us too. Like you said they basically lived with us for eight years! They're our kids too James, we'd want someone to do it for our kids if they could wouldn't we?"

James stared helplessly into his wife's eyes before nodding once, "I'll hire the best lawyers I can, we'll bring our kids home."

Lily smiled happily before flinging herself into James' arms. "And this time I'm on your side Lily, we'll help them together, as a team." Lily gave a shuddering sigh, her smile both happy and sad as James stroked her hair. This was the man she missed all these years, it felt like she was finally starting to get him back, all it took was coming home.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but I wanted to put something up. More to come soon! Hopefully I can get another chapter up in the next week or so.


End file.
